Recuento de mi Felicidad
by Scholita
Summary: Bueno aquí esta mi segunda historia, por favor ténganme paciencia; esta escrita especialmente para Juna, por nuestro intercambio navideño en nuestro querido fórum The Final Slash Frontier, espero que lo disfrutes; Mc Coy recuerda los eventos importantes de su relación con su actual pareja, por que esos momentos le han demostrado que ha valido la pena luchar por lo que quiere...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic y debo decir que la pareja se me hace muy difícil de entender, aunque cuando le vas agarrando la situación es muy entretenida je; así que nuevamente debo recalcar que esta historia va dedicada a Juna por nuestro Intercambio Navideño, espero de todo corazón que te guste, había pensado en un one-shot pero definitivamente no me salió, así que va a ser una historia y lo segundo es que ninguno de los personaje por desgracia son míos, solo me divierto imaginando con ellos. Sin más espero que disfruten y más especialmente tú Juna de esta primera parte…

Estaba tan feliz con la vida que le había tocado por que a pesar de sus altibajos, no cambiaría nada porque había pasado por muchas cosas, madurar hasta cierto punto, en lo que se podría decir de las relaciones, ya que actualmente la persona que se hallaba recostada a su lado se había convertido en su todo, su pareja siempre sabía la manera para calmarlo y precisamente era en éstas épocas navideñas, donde Mc Coy recordaba como su vida se había llenado de luz…

**Flash Back**

_¡No puedo creerlo Scotty! De nuevo en mi sala, tengo miedo de que un día los golpes sean cada vez más serios- Mc Coy mostraba una cara seria hacia su amigo y mucha preocupación- He llegado a pensar que te gusta pasar horas en la sala médica._

_Scotty enrojeció por el comentario- Tal vez deberías de invitarme todos los días una copa, para que consideré seriamente el ya no venir, después de todo lo que más me gusta de estar aquí es la grata compañía._

_Mc Coy sonrió pícaro- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? Así me hubieses ahorrado un montón de trabajo- Ese pequeño flirteo lo habían tenido desde hace unos meses, con indirectas y pequeños halagos pero ninguno se había decidido a dar un siguiente paso- Entonces ¿te parece que empecemos hoy, después de nuestro turno?_

_Me parece genial, espero que tengas suficiente reservas de alcohol, por que quiero desquitar todas las horas que no voy a pasearme por aquí- La sonrisa de Scotty no podría ser más radiante, dejando anonadado a Mc Coy._

_Esa noche habían empezado platicando con una copa en la mano, de cosas triviales como el trabajo y los problemas, después de todo antes que nada eran amigos._

_No sé qué loca obsesión tienes con la nave, debería de hacerte un chequeo mental- Mc Coy extendió su mano para posarla en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Scotty y darle un amistoso zape, que no alcanzó a darle._

_¡Es una gran máquina! ¡Es mi chica!...- Scotty tenía esa luz en sus hermosos ojos cafés, una luz que hacía ver su rostro lleno de alegría, sus rasgos se suavizaban y le rejuvenecía, a Mc Coy siempre lo dejaba sin habla- ¿Estás bien Leonard?_

_Por respuesta sintió como le acariciaba la nuca y se deslizaba la mano lentamente hasta el cuello, mientras Mc Coy lo contemplaba perdido en sus pensamientos, como admirando una puesta de sol deslumbrante. Ninguno hablo, solo sentían que sus corazones se aceleraban y poco a poco la distancia iba disminuyendo._

_Cuando Scotty sintió los labios ajenos, solo atinó a suspirar y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el acto tan deseado; mientras Mc Coy comenzó a saborear los labios ajenos, moviéndolos a un ritmo lento y suave, lamiéndolo, mordiendo, succionando un poco el labio inferior, obligando al contrario a soltar un pequeño jadeo, debido a todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo; Mc Coy aprovecho esto para colarse dentro de su boca y por fin, después de largo tiempo, saborear ese elixir que solo se había imaginado y que ahora, era más de lo que se hubiera esperado; sin embargo fue tan cruel separarse debido a falta de oxígeno. _

_Leonard yo…- Scotty estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y muy avergonzado._

_Dime que no fue por mis besos, que mi matrimonio se fue al caño- Lo interrumpió abruptamente, no quería que la magia se terminará._

_Scotty lo miró asombrado y luego se rio- ¡Claro que no!, bueno la verdad es que lo haces pasable así que tuvo que ser otra cosa._

_No sé, yo creo que necesitarás otra prueba porque eso de pasable, no me convence mucho- Rápidamente Mc Coy se acercó y atrapo sus labios iniciando un beso más apasionado y más feroz, el cual fue inmediatamente correspondido, pasaron un intenso minuto saboreándose hasta que quedaron complacidos pero no satisfechos._

_Bueno eso fue increíble, de seguro eres fatal en otras cosas porque en el arte de besar te llevas una medalla- Scotty lo dijo nervioso, sirviéndose más whisky._

_Tsk, lo que pasa es que eres un novato y por eso no sabes lo que dice, pero complacería darte unas instrucciones para besar- Mc Coy desestimaba, mientras le extendía su vaso para que le sirviera más whisky, agradeciendo internamente que el momento no se volviera incómodo._

_Eso lo consideraré, no lo dudes, después de todo siempre es bueno aprender nuevas cosas y quien mejor que con un amigo que esté dispuesto a todo- Scotty le extendió el vaso ya lleno._

_Pero… Siendo sincero- Mc Coy lo miraba con rostro serio- No quiero tener el título de solo amigo aunque lo sea para ti Scotty._

_Scotty suspiró también poniéndose serio- Sabes que no solo lo eres Leonard y no sé si quiero que eso siga así…_

_Solo déjame intentar ser algo más, no creo poder soportar estarte viendo lastimado en mi sala o solo decir que somos muy amigos por invitarte a tomar unas copas- Mc Coy intentaba bromear pero lo miraba intensamente- Sé que soy muy brusco en ocasiones y con cambios de humor nefastos pero…_

_¿Crees que no lo sé? Antes que nada eres mi amigo y conozco tus defectos, aun así quiero…- Scotty estaba tan rojo que podría competir con su uniforme- Quiero estar contigo, quiero compartir todo contigo._

_Mc Coy solo atino a agarrarlo por sus hombros con ambos manos y lo beso, igual que la ocasión anterior, jugando con los labios y sus lenguas se enzarzaban en una batalla de delicia; al terminó del beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos intensamente._

_Creo que eres un maestro de los besos, deseo clases particulares- Scotty lo miraba alucinado y ambos se soltaron a reír._

_Mc Coy solo negaba con la cabeza- Mi precio no es tan alto, así que si quieres puedo comenzar a darte clases particulares._

_Scotty le dio un sorbo a su bebida- Y estaré contento de ser tu alumno- Entre risas ambos continuaron bebiendo, contándose anécdotas, como los amigos que eran, pero con la diferencia de sus miradas llenas de amor y sus manos que se encontraban unidas; además de aquellos besos furtivos que se presentaban en varias ocasiones._

**Flash Back**

Como podría olvidar el inicio de su relación, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su pareja que descansaba a su lado, porque ahora estaba seguro de que lo que le faltó a su matrimonio y si bien había amado a su esposa, ella nunca había sido su amiga, no se conocían del todo, sin embargo con Scotty estaba seguro de que no podía ocultar nada, porque él ya lo conocía y lo aceptaba como era; toda el tiempo que habían pasado juntos le demostraba que no era una equivocación su relación.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

Ahí está el primer capítulo, voy a ir subiendo los que siguen máximo cada semana, mínimo cada 3er día; de verdad espero que te guste Juna, si tiene sugerencias las acepto, después de todo es para agradarte; demás comentarios constructivos son bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, debo pedir disculpas a Juna por el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, lo siento de verdad, pero prometo de corazón actualizar más rápido; este capítulo es tranquilo, sinceramente espero te agrade y…. Bueno cualquier sugerencia soy toda oídos (ojos)…

Como podría olvidar el inicio de su relación, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su pareja que descansaba a su lado; ahora estaba seguro de que lo que le faltó a su matrimonio y si bien había amado a su esposa, ella nunca fue su amiga, no se conocían del todo, sin embargo con Scotty estaba seguro de que no podía ocultar nada, porque él lo conocía y lo aceptaba como era; toda el tiempo que habían pasado juntos le demostraba que su relación no era una equivocación.

Aunque debe de reconocer que si no fuera por Scotty hace mucho que hubiesen terminado, su paciencia y amor fue tan grande que solo por eso lograron pasar fuertes pruebas, aunque en algunas (muchas) ocasiones tuvo que tragarse su orgullo; lo volvería a hacer si con eso lo seguía teniendo a su lado.

**Flash Back**

_Entre besos y caricias, recordando viejas anécdotas y problemas, entre bebida y bebida, se hizo tarde, provocando que se quedaran dormidos en el sillón, Scotty sobre Mc Coy, ambos abrazados y sonrientes; así el siguiente turno los agarro durmiendo plácidamente, con un capitán Kirk y un comandante Spock observándolos, el primero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirada pícara, el segundo con una ceja levantada aunque a ciencia cierta no se sabía si era de disconformidad o sorpresa._

_Dejémoslos descansar un poco más Spock, se ve que tuvieron una noche pesada- susurró Jim en tono conciliador._

_No me parece adecuado capitán, no es correcto dar preferencia, darles mayor descanso por sus acciones, además de que deberían ser reprendidos por las circunstancias presentadas- Jim solo rodó los ojos- Sin embargo no creo que estén en condiciones para realizar sus respectivos trabajos óptimamente._

_¡Exacto!, lo mejor es dejarlos un rato des…_

_¡Jim podrías dejar de gritar!, la cabeza me va a estallar- Comandante y capitán volvieron su vista hacia el doctor que estaba reaccionando._

_No estamos gritando doctor, es claro que por el nivel de alcohol en su sistema y por la inflamación cerebral que ha de presentar por semejante ingesta…- Spock fue interrumpido abruptamente._

_¡Ya sé que es una resaca duende verde!- Mc Coy le reprendió._

_Leonard por favor, baja la voz- Se escuchó la voz adormilada de Scotty, el cual solo se reacomodó un poco junto al cuerpo del doctor._

_Está muy bien mi querido Scotty- Jim le dio palmaditas en la espalda, inmediatamente el foco de Scotty se encendió y se incorporó tan rápido que incluso Mc Coy se había mareado._

_¡Capitán! – Scotty no sabía si sentirse mal por su condición o avergonzado debido a la sonrisa pícara que Jim le dedicaba- ¡De verdad lo siento!, deme unos segundos y estaré en Ingeniería con mi chica…_

_Calma Scotty, tranquilo- Lo interrumpió Jim- Tómense unas dos horas para presentarse en sus puestos, no queremos provocar algún percance por las prisas._

_De verdad lo siento, esto no se volverá a repetir- Scotty de verdad estaba avergonzado._

_De eso puede estar seguro, yo mismo me encargaré de prevenir este tipo de incidentes- Spock que había permanecido callado y evaluándolos, decidió poner en claro su punto de vista, ante la mirada avergonzada de Scotty, la sorprendida de Jim y la mal humorada de Mc Coy._

_¡Ya! Tranquilo duende, no nos volveremos a pasar de copas la próxima vez- Mc Coy se sobaba la cabeza, mientras intentaba recordar que podría tomarse para la resaca._

_Si Spock solo fue una sola vez y se ven arrepentidos, hay que darles oportunidad, además prometieron que no volvería a ocurrir- Jim trató de calmar los humos de Spock._

_Es evidente que están arrepentidos de la situación, pero la aseveración de que no volverá a repetirse incluye que volverán a ingerir alcohol que es, hay que recalcar, prohibido en las instalaciones- Spock miraba a Jim- Aunque la ingesta no sea en la misma cantidad, no puedo permitir semejante conducta mientras estén de servicio._

_Spock siempre estamos en servicio- Jim se quejó y resoplo no conforme con el comentario- démosles espacio Spock, entre más rápido nos vayamos más rápido se repondrán._

_Spock era empujado por Jim hacia la puerta, mientras alzaba la ceja elegantemente e iba a refutar algo cuando la voz de Mc Coy se dejó escuchar._

_Además esto es menor a algunas situaciones que he escuchado y que he casi visto con respecto a ti duende y al tarado del capitán, ¿Por qué no ves la viga en tu ojo antes de criticar la paja en el mío?- Mc Coy los miraba malicioso._

_Spock tuvo la decencia de mostrarse un poco incómodo, pero solo un poco y con un ligero toque verdoso en su cara refutó- No criticaría la situación si no hubiese comprometido su trabajo, además me parece preocupante que vea en mi ojo alguna viga, creo que debería hacerse un chequeo de su vista doctor o dejar de lado sus referencias._

_Mi situación es mínima comparada a lo que me he enterado de ustedes, así que no te quieras salir por la tangente…_

_¡Ya entendimos huesos! Vámonos Spock, que el trabajo nos llama- Empujó a Spock y salieron de la habitación- ¡No se tarden!_

_Scotty miraba perplejo a la puerta, es decir eran muchos los rumores que circulaban del capitán y del comandante pero no era nada comparado con saberlo de primera mano por el mejor amigo del capitán y ver que los protagonistas de semejantes chismes no dijeran nada- Vaya… Eso fue interesante, me alegro por ellos- La sonrisa se hizo presente en su boca, provocando unos hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas._

_Mc Coy le mal miro- ¡Por supuesto que no! De por sí es de locos que se junten, imagínate un duende desabrido y locamente lógico con un chamaco absurdamente atrevido sin una pizca de remordimiento y sensatez- Se levantó y comenzó a buscar sus cosas para meterse a bañar- Luego toda relación es la muerte, como sí soportarse uno no fuera suficiente y tienes que lidiar con otro que es tu disque complemento, para que al final te des cuenta que ninguna persona o relación vale la pena, si me lo dijeran a mí._

_Volteó a mirar a Scotty como buscando apoyo pero lo vio sentado en el sillón con la mirada en el suelo y se dio cuenta de su error, sin saber cómo enmendar lo dicho se mordió los labios, después de todo no mentía respecto a sus pensamientos y no le iba a mentir para salvarse._

_¿Eso es lo que piensas de las relaciones?- Scotty en ningún momento levantó la mirada- ¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo?_

_Mc Coy no era de los que se quedaban sin un buen comentario pero esta vez no supo ni que decir, simplemente no creía que una relación valiera un esfuerzo, su experiencia definitivamente le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y a decir verdad no quería repetir nada de lo que había vivido; cuando conoció a Jim ya había tomado la decisión de NUNCA tener una relación, si acaso pasajera, nada más._

_Sin embargo con Scotty era diferente, no solo se había aventado a dar el primer paso con él sino que sin saber porque rompió su decisión, pasando por encima de sus preceptos, miedos y orgullo, esto no era igual a su anterior relación pero se conocía, no se iba a retractar, no señor, sabía lo que traería una relación aunque tuviera sus dudas._

_Yo… Yo no… Lo lamento… Es solo que…- Desvió su cara, cerró fuertemente los ojos y decidió sincerarse, se lo debía a Scotty- No creo ser la persona adecuada para llevar una relación… Solo mírame, soy inestable y tiendo a lastimar a la gente que me importa- Sonrió amargamente, no solo había arruinado su mini relación sino que ahora estaba casi seguro de que su amistad se había quebrado- Soy capaz de dar consejos para evitar problemas en una relación, pero YO soy el problema en una relación… Creo que debí de haber platicado contigo de esto antes, de verdad lo lamento- Se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño y terminar de una vez por todas._

_Un toque fuerte en el brazo le detuvo- ¿Tienes miedo?- Scotty lo volteo para que le diera la cara- ¿Es por eso que huyes de las relaciones?_

_Mc Coy no le sostuvo la mirada, solo la desvió a un lado, no quería quedar así con Scotty pero no volvería a repetir lo dicho, ya había sido suficiente para su orgullo._

_Al no obtener respuesta Scotty le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos, obligándolo a verlo- Nadie es capaz de llevar una buena relación pero en eso se basa esto, ya ves al capitán y al comandante, sigo impactado… Digo era de esperarse, son raros de por sí pero se compensan; te miro y te acepto, me gusta lo que veo- Le sonrió, con un brillo especial en sus ojos- ¿Qué ves en mí? ¿Te gusta lo que ves, mi amigo?_

_Mc Coy lo miró a los ojos, evaluándolo, debía tomar una decisión: se arriesgaba o no, luchaba o mejor dejaba pasar; su corazón inmediatamente le dio la respuesta aunque su cerebro decía que tuviera cuidado; lo abrazo y le susurro en el oído- Veo a una gran y excepcional persona, que hizo que tirará mis preceptos a la basura y me arriesgará, así que sinceramente no creo que dudes que solo me gusta lo que veo, sino que me atrae como la miel a una abeja._

_Scotty rio por el comentario- Entonces no tengas miedo y disfrutemos lo que hay entre nosotros- Junto su frente con la del médico y rozo sus labios con los ajenos, tentándolos a fundirse en un beso conciliador- ¡Vamos que para ser médico debiste ser valiente, hombre!_

_Ambos se soltaron a las carcajadas y Mc Coy redujo el poco espacio que había entre ellos, besándolo lentamente, primero fue un toque muy leve, acariciándose los labios, de vez en cuando llegando a succionar el labio inferior, mientras aprisionaba a Scotty por la cintura y que en respuesta a sus acciones, el Ingeniero abrió sus labios profundizando el beso y rodeando al doctor por el cuello. Lo que empezó como un simple beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, ya que ambos exploraban con total libertad sus bocas, devorando los suspiros que el contrario daba y dejando leves jadeos impregnando el cuarto._

_Para… Solo… tenemos dos horas, Leonard- Scotty fue el primer en recuperar la consciencia._

_Renuentemente Mc Coy se separó de esos adictivos labios- Esta bien, entra tu primero a bañarte, sino tendremos a un desquiciante vulcano, recordándonos el reglamento._

**Flash Back**

¿En qué piensas Leonard?- La voz somnolienta de Scotty lo regresó al presente.

Solo recordaba nuestro primer despertar juntos- Mc Coy le dio espacio para que su pareja, se despertará, le encantaba verlo con los ojos nublados por el sueño y su cabello despeinado.

Scotty sonrió al recordar- Je, que vergüenza con el capitán, después de eso el comandante siempre nos recordaba las reglas de bebidas alcohólicas al final del turno, pero la verdad se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal y contigo nunca es suficiente- Miraba al doctor intensamente.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Mc Coy le daba un tierno beso en los labios y lo instaba a levantarse para tener un momento vivaz y aprovechar para irse a bañar.

CONTINUARÁ….

Espero que les haya agradado y que merezca un pequeño comentario… Juna en el siguiente capítulo voy a subir algo más emocionante o algo así, pero si tienes alguna sugerencia con confianza dímelo…


End file.
